


For Better or Worse

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Requested, accidentally married, drunken marriage, pining danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Steve and Danny wake up married to each other the pair are mortified, they plan for a quick annulment but the mayor has other plans.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadi/gifts).



Typically when two people get married it's because they're in love or because they think they're in love. Sometimes though alcohol gets involved and next thing they know, they're waking up in a hotel room in Vegas covered in glitter and the smell of cheap booze with a ninety-nine cent bubble gum dispenser ring on their finger.

That isn't what happened with Steve and Danny. Not exactly, at least.

Steve woke first. He was in his bed but he wasn't alone. Glancing over, he paused. Danny was lying next to him.

Steve's eyes widened before checking for clothes under the covers. Thankfully they both had on underwear.

He struggled to recall how they'd gotten there but the night was fuzzy. He and the team had gone out to celebrate the fact that Wo Fat was officially behind bars. A feat they'd been trying to accomplish for years.

So how did Danny end up in his bed?

Deciding not to wake his partner, Steve pulled the covers back, climbing out of bed.

Danny rolled over then with half lidded eyes, "Steve?" The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Morning," Steve smiled tiredly at the confused blonde.

"Where uh...why are you in my room?" Danny sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"You're in my room actually," Steve pointed out.

"What?" Danny snapped his head around, noticing that Steve was right?

"How much did I drink?" Danny asked as Steve headed for his bathroom. 

"Honestly I was wondering the same thing, last night is pretty hazy," Steve admitted. 

Once he'd finished in the bathroom he headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast while Danny used the bathroom. 

"So any clue how I ended up here last night?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen to see Steve squinting at his fridge.

"Nope," Steve closed the fridge door and turned to Danny who ran his hands over his face.

"I'm too hungover to cook. Let's get breakfast out," Steve suggested. 

"I'm good with it," Danny went to slide off the stool he was sitting on when Steve grabbed his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Steve asked staring down at Danny's left hand.

Danny frowned, looking down to see what Steve was talking about. 

Sitting on his ring finger was a silver wedding band.

"What the hell?" Danny gaped at the piece of jewelry. 

"Uh, Danny," Steve's tone pulled Danny away from his panic to see Steve holding up his left hand, which had a matching band on it.

"No, no, no, no," Danny grabbed Steve's hand to compare the rings. They were identical. 

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke. If you tell me now, I promise not to kill you," Danny's tone was almost pleading. 

Steve didn't respond. He didn't know how. 

"What the hell happened last night?" Danny snapped when Steve didn't respond. 

"Maybe we should call Chin or Kono," Steve suggested. Maybe they would know.

Steve ran to fetch his phone.

When he came back down the stairs, Danny was pacing. 

"Danny, you might want to look at this," Steve held up his phone.

It was a picture of Steve and Danny standing at an alter in suits, kissing. He'd sent it to the whole team with a text saying, 'Finally made him mine'.

"Oh my god," Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Why? Why did we do that? Why did they let us do that?"

"I don't think they knew," Steve pointed at the responses.

Kono, "wow, congrats boss, didn't know you two were dating."

Chin, "What happened after we left?"

Lou, "Lord, I can't believe you did that. You look happy though."

Max, "It appears that a congratulations is in order though I was unaware the two of you were seeing each other."

Kamekona, "Why wasn't I invited?"

Jerry, "Is this a joke? I'm confused..."

Danny fished his phone from his pocket.

"Oh no, I sent that to Grace," Danny groaned. 

"You what?" Steve snapped his head up at Danny.

"I said, It's no longer uncle Steve. Congrats on having two awesome dad's."

"At least you didn't send it to Rachel," Steve pointed out with a smirk.

"This isn't funny, Steven," Danny huffed.

"Come on, what's the big deal? We'll get it annulled, it's fine," Steve laughed lightly. 

"You're right, let's head up to the courthouse and get this resolved," Danny nodded. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, this was not how he'd wanted to start his day. He only hoped it could be resolved easily enough.

-

Danny's hands were gripping his chair so tight his knuckles were turning white. This was not how this was supposed to go. The court was refusing their annulment, claiming that they would have to go through a separation and then a divorce. 

"This is nuts, it was a stupid joke that we thought would be funny at three a.m. with an ungodly amount of alcohol in our system. How can the state of Hawaii recognize that as a legitimate marriage?" Danny snapped at the lawyer across from him. Steve was currently on the phone with the Mayor trying to resolve this civilly.

"You got a proper marriage certificate and held a proper service. Neither of you are already married, both of you are consenting adults. It's just not grounds for an annulment," The man spoke with an apologetic smile.

"The govenor would like to speak with you," Steve said handing his phone to the man across the desk.

Danny looked at Steve with questioning eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." The lawyer spoke into the phone.

When he hung up he handed Steve his phone back, "I will be able to file the annulment under one condition."

"Great, what is it?" Danny asked hopefully. 

"You two have to remain married for the next forty-eight hours."

"What? Why?"

"This is our punishment from the governor" Steve spoke up then.

Danny groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know it's not exactly how we wanted this to go," Steve said as they left the office, "But it's better than going through a divorce."

Danny stopped, whirling to face Steve, "I want this to have never happened. What are we supposed to do? Wear our wedding rings and pretend to be married? I'm not doing it," Danny threw his hands up.

"We have to, Danny. If we don't the govenor won't annul this. The only reason she's able to do it at all is because of our immunity. We can stay at my house, you don't have the kids this weekend, it'll be fine," Steve tried to calm his partner, but Danny wasn't having any of it. He once again stopped to face Steve.

"I cannot be married to you Steven, I can't. Okay? This may funny for you, but it's not for me," Danny stalked away then, leaving Steve confused.

"Danny, wait, why is this such a big deal to you?" Steve hurried to catch up to the blonde.

"Can we not do this right now, I'm still starving and now I'm pissed," Danny huffed. How could he explain to Steve that marriage was a big deal to him and knowing he'd just decided to marry Steve for the hell of it was a very very bad thing. Because that meant he didn't just have feelings for Steve, he loved him. 

"Okay, let's go get breakfast and we can talk about it later," Steve agreed gently.

Danny sighed, "Fine," he glanced at the silver ring on his left hand. It felt nice, it reminded him of how much he enjoyed being married and having someone to come home to every night. God, he missed that.


	2. Part 2

The ride to Wailana Coffee House was quiet. They were now seated and waiting for their food to arrive. Steve was texting Chin to find out what he knew about the night before. 

Danny was trying to figure out why they would have thought getting married was a good idea. So far, the only thing he could come up with was that he'd completely lost his mind. Even drunk him wouldn't find it funny to joke around about something like marriage.

"So Chin said that you and I left the restaurant with them, we were pretty hammered so we asked Max to take your car home and we took a cab to Lux," Steve spoke, not looking up from his phone.

"The club on the north shore?" Danny frowned at his partner. He and Steve never went clubbing.

"Apparently there's a guy you know who works there. He's a bouncer, he invited you to come out sometime," Steve looked at Danny expectantly.

"Oh, Jason, yeah. He helped me with our last case," A blush filled Danny's cheeks. 

"Uh huh," Steve raised a curious brow at Danny, "And how did you flirting with this guy end with you married to me?"

"Do I look like I know?" Danny snapped. He wished he knew what had been going through his mind, but he just couldn't remember.

"We should go to the club and see what they know," Steve suggested then, reaching for his coffee cup.

"I have Jason's number, let me text him," Danny pulled his phone out to message the guy.

Just then their food arrived.

"Oh, you two finally tied the knot? Congratulations," The waitress beamed as she pointed at Steve and Danny's rings.

"Finally?" Danny blinked at the short raven-haired lady. 

"You two have only been dating for years. It's nice to see you took your relationship to the next step," The woman turned then, leaving Steve and Danny gaping after her.

"Did she think we were dating?" Steve looked at his partner with a frown.

"People think we're married all the time, I guess it's no surprise those who know us think we're dating," Danny shrugged. He was used to people asking about his relationship with Steve.

At that moment, Danny's phone went off.

Steve watched as Danny's face went through different emotions. First curiosity, then confusion, then embarrassment and finally he looked up at Steve with an accusing look.

"You told him to stay away from me?" Danny snapped.

"I did?" Steve didn't remember the guy much less talking to him.

"He said you pulled him aside when I went to the bathroom and told him to stay away from me. He assumed you and I were together, and you didn't like him flirting with me," Danny spoke, looking back at his phone.

Steve swallowed thickly. He'd clearly drank enough to become possessive of Danny. 

"I uh...don't remember that," Steve shifted in his seat.

"He says we left shortly after that. You and I got into an argument."

"How much did we drink?" Steve huffed. 

"Wait a minute," Danny frowned at his phone, "He says there was a drug bust last night at the club just after we left. Apparently, the bartender was slipping things into people's drinks. That may explain why we're having trouble remembering," Danny tossed his phone onto the table in frustration.

"Okay so then we were drugged. See? No harm no foul," Steve grinned with relief. At least now he knew how they ended up married.

"No harm no foul? Are you serious? We're married, Steven. Did you forget that part?" Danny held up his hand with the ring.

"Yes, but now we know why," Steve relaxed back into his seat.

"That's not something I would just do," Danny frowned down at his pancakes. He was glad to know why he couldn't remember what happened, but he still wanted to know why he'd agreed to marry Steve.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked around a bite of bacon.

"I mean, marriage is like saying I love you to me. I don't just do it. When I do it, it means something," Danny glared at the eggs on his plate like they were responsible for his marriage to Steve.

"What are you saying?" Steve looked at his partner with curious eyes. 

"I'm saying something had to make me agree to this," He held his ringed hand up again, "But I doubt it was the drugs. That just messes with your memory and-"

"And all sense of reason," Steve cut in, "People do stupid shit when drugged all the time. You can't blame yourself for this. It was an honest mistake. This time Sunday we'll be back to being single and just partners, okay?" He could tell how upset this made Danny.

Danny only nodded. He didn't know how to respond. It wasn't like he could tell Steve that he was in love with him and he was pretty sure that was why he'd agreed to marry Steve.

Just then Steve's phone rang.

"It's the governor, " Steve frowned as he answered, "McGarrett."

Danny watched with hopeful eyes as Steve listened. Maybe she was calling to tell them they could get the annulment done sooner.

"All due respect govenor Mahoe, Danny and I work well together despite our issues, I don't see how-"

Steve was cut off then. 

Danny frowned. He knew that look. Steve was getting bad news.

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

"What?" Danny asked when Steve had hung up the phone.

"She wants us to be followed by a relationship consultant for the duration of our marriage. She needs to know that we're taking this seriously," Steve sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"We're not actually married," Danny's voice rose slightly as he spoke. He was not in the mood to do this.

"Technically we are. She says it will help with our relationship issues as well as give her a professional opinion on where we stand."

"This is ridiculous," Danny threw his hands up.

"She'll be at my house in an hour. If we don't take this seriously, she's going to make us file for a proper divorce," Steve could see the anger on Danny's face.

"How am I supposed to take this seriously? This isn't a real marriage," Danny's voice was rising again.

"It is a real marriage, it's just...a mistake marriage," Steve frowned, looking for the right word to describe what this was.

Danny let out a frustrated huff. He hated everything about this. 

-

The relationship consultant arrived at Steve's door right on time. Dana Esquire was her name. She was nice enough, but she had asked to do individual interviews before becoming a 'fly on the wall' as she put it.

Danny was first.

"So Danny, how long have you and Steve been together?" Dana asked, her ballpoint pen poised over her notebook.

"Eight years," Danny answered easily, "Though he'll probably give you a more specific date like eight years, nine days and eleven hours or something ridiculous like that."

"Does is bother you that he knows the exact time of your relationship? Some would find that flattering," Dana looked at Danny with non accusing eyes but Danny suddenly felt called out.

"Oh, I never really thought of it like that. I just assumed he liked correcting me."

"Does he correct you often?" Dana asked next.

"Whenever he has the chance I'd say," Danny shrugged.

"Why do you think he does that?" 

"Cause he has control issues," Danny shrugged again. He never gave much thought as to why Steve did the things he did.

"Could it maybe be because he's looking for a reaction out of you? Perhaps he's seeking out your attention?" Dana asked, once again non accusing.

"Are you saying I'm not giving him enough attention and so he's acting out? He's not a toddler," Danny waved his hand as he spoke.

"That's a very common thing for people to do, it's not only something a toddler does."

"Okay, fine, sure he's looking for attention," Danny shrugged dismissively.

"You say he has control issues, does that bother you?" 

Danny opened his mouth to tell her that, yes, of course it bothered him, but then he paused. Did it actually bother him? Or did he just like to tease Steve, pretending it bothered him?

"I guess it only really bothers me sometimes. Like when he insists on driving and when he insists on being the one to do something reckless at work."

"Why do you think it bothers you at those times?" Dana asked scribbling in her notes.

Danny paused. She was asking the hard questions, "I guess, it bothers me that he doesn't trust me enough to drive and I worry he's going to get himself killed at work. We're partners, we're supposed to share that responsibility."

"Do you enjoy working with Steve?" Dana asked, not looking up from her notebook.

"He's the best and worst partner I've ever had, and I wouldn't change a thing," Danny smiled fondly at the memory of their first meeting.

"He's clearly very important to you. Would you say you love Steve?"

Danny frowned, "Yes, of course."

"As more than a partner or best friend?" Dana pressed gently.

"I thought you were supposed to evaluate our work relationship not our accidental marriage," Danny snapped.

Dana smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Danny. You've been very helpful." 

When Steve stepped into the room, he expected to see Danny fuming, but instead he looked calm, relaxed even. 

"Could you take a couple steaks out of the freezer for dinner? I didn't get the chance," Steve asked as he passed Danny.

"Yeah, you cooking, or am I?" Danny asked pausing in the door.

"I figured I'd do the steaks if you wanted to do the sides," Steve shrugged.

Danny nodded before stepping out of the room.

"Do you two cook together often?" Dana asked as Steve took a seat.

"Not really, usually it's one or the other. I figured since we're married now we could try doing it together," Steve smiled widely.

Dana tilted her head slightly. A smile played on her lips.

"What's the look for?" Steve frowned.

"This is my interview remember?" She laughed gently before turning to her notebook, "We'll start with how long you've been with Danny."

"Nine years. Well eight years, ten months and twenty-two days, to be exact," Steve smiled simply.

"That's very specific. Why do you think you keep track of the exact day?" Dana asked.

"He's the most important person in my life, most people in my life haven't stuck around for more than a few years, he's the exception so of course I'm gonna know how long he's been in my life," Steve gave a shrug as if it was an obvious answer.

"Do you think you're afraid Danny isn't going to stick around?" Dana asked then, her pen pausing for Steve's answer.

"Of course. It's my worst nightmare," Steve frowned at the thought.

"Danny mentioned you had control issues; do you agree with him?" She asked next, a frown embedded on her soft features.

"I wouldn't call them control issues. I just like to know that the situation is safe and if I'm in charge of it, it is."

"Is that why you prefer to drive?" Dana asked.

"Of course he brought that up. I get car sick if I don't drive," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you a Navy SEAL?" Dana raised a curious brow.

"Yes, that doesn't mean I can't get car sick," Steve shrugged.

Dana looked at him with eyes that said she didn't believe him.

"Alright, fine, I like to drive because I am in control of the car and therefore Danny's safety," Steve huffed, his tone said he was annoyed to be admitting that.

"And you're always the one doing the reckless stunts at work, is that to protect Danny as well?" Dana asked, her pen scribbling across the paper quickly.

"He has kids. His safety is more important than mine," Steve shrugged again.

"Is that the only reason?" Dana paused, peering up at Steve.

"What other reason would there be?"

"Perhaps you're afraid to lose him yourself?" 

Steve's jaw clenched slightly. He remained silent.

Dana gave a gentle smile, "He's the most important person in your life. You love him, correct?" 

Steve's eyes fell to his left hand, his right index finger and thumb twisted the silver band anxiously, "More than he knows." Steve's voice was barely above a whisper.

Dana's eyes softened. She was under orders from the governor to keep her notes private until the end of her evaluation. It pained her to see that Steve and Danny both loved each other but neither one wanted to admit it to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got out of hand and ended up being longer than I intended...oops. lol


	3. Part 3

Danny was cutting the potatoes for the potato salad when his phone rang.

"Steve, babe, can you get that for me?" Danny called out the back door where Steve was grilling the steaks.

Steve walked in and grabbed Danny's phone off the table where he'd left it.

"Hey, Grace," Steve answered with a large grin. 

Danny smiled fondly at his partner. He loved how Steve was with Grace and Charlie, like they were his own kids.

"Uh, yes, we really did get married," Steve's eyes darted to Danny who hurriedly put the knife down.

He'd forgotten about the text he sent to Grace.

"Put her on speaker," Danny demanded.

"Hold on Grace, I'm putting you on speaker, Danno's here,"

"Hey, Grace," Danny spoke, his tone full of guilt.

"Danno, you married uncle Steve?" Grace asked as Steve set the phone on the counter between him and Danny.

"Yeah, listen, you didn't tell your mother about that did you?" Danny asked nervously.

"No, I'm at Amanda's house, I haven't been home today."

"Good, do me a favor, let's keep this between you and I, alright?"

"Why?" 

Danny sighed. He'd not been looking forward to telling Grace that their marriage was a huge accident. What kind of example was he setting for his seventeen-year-old daughter?

"Look, last night..." Danny paused unsure of how to phrase it.

"We were drugged," Steve piped in then. "While under the influence your father and I thought it would be funny to get married."

"Wait, you mean you didn't confess to each other how much you love each other?" Grace laughed into the phone.

"Very funny, Grace," Danny quipped, with a roll of his eyes.

"No seriously, are you guys okay?" Grace asked, all humor gone from her tone.

"Yeah, we're fine, other than some memory loss and the fact that I'm now married to your father," Steve grinned at Danny.

Grace laughed again.

"This will all be resolved by tomorrow," Danny added.

"Okay, well I think you two make a cute couple, for the record."

Danny's heart flipped. He had Grace's approval. He'd always worried that Grace wouldn't like the idea of Danny with Steve. Not that it really mattered.

"Thank you, Grace. You must get your sweet disposition from your mother," Steve winked at Danny.

"Okay that'll do. Goodnight, Grace, I love you," Danny cut in.

"Goodnight, Grace," Steve added with a smirk.

"Night, Uncle Steve, love you, Danno."

Steve ended the call, a smile still stuck on his lips.

"What's the look for?" Danny frowned going back to the potatoes.

"I got Grace's approval," Steve seemed pleased with himself.

"Of course she approves of you, you spoil her with concert tickets," Danny scoffed.

"It was a birthday present," Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Her birthday was four months away," Danny waved the knife he was holding as he spoke.

"Whoa, easy there," Steve laughed catching Danny's wrist, turning the blonde to face him.

The pair were less than two feet apart.

Danny's eyes flitted to Steve's lips.

"I know you're uptight about this whole thing but-"

"Uptight? Who's uptight? I'm not uptight. I'm irritated because I'm married and I don't remember agreeing to it," Danny huffed. 

"You're right, not uptight at all," Steve smiled, his hand still holding Danny's wrist.

"Do you still not remember anything?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head before finally releasing Danny, but he made no move to put space between them.

"Max said it'll come back to us, but it's been almost a day," Danny sighed, turning back to the cutting board.

"I'm honestly glad we can't remember," Steve shrugged.

"What? Why?" Danny scoffed.

"I'm worried it'll only piss you off further," Steve took a step back from Danny then.

"Steve," Danny let out a huff, "I'm not pissed, I'm...frustrated," He hated seeing Steve upset because of him.

"I know marriage is a big deal to you but it's just me. It's not like I'm some girl you've been dating for a few months," Steve hoped Danny would understand that this didn't have to be a big deal.

"Just you? Steve, you're my best friend and my partner, you're an important person in my life. That's why this is a big deal. And if the governor doesn't let us annul this, I'll be married to you for the next year. You'll be my ex-husband. I don't want that. I don't ever want a negative connotation tied to our relationship like that," Danny was gesturing with the large knife once again.

"I guess I could convince you to fall in love with me so we can stay married forever," Steve teased gently.

Danny laughed, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. Steve understood what Danny was saying and part of him felt bad that this happened. He never wanted to hurt Danny.

Steve turned to tend to the grill once more when Dana spoke up. Steve and Danny had forgotten she was evaluating them. She'd truly been like a fly on the wall.

"It's time I headed out. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this and I hope things work out for you both," She smiled warmly at the pair.

"Oh, right, of course. Thank you for any good words you put in to the governor for us," Steve winked.

Dana laughed gently as she pulled out two small envelopes, "I would like to leave these with both of you upon my departure. It's just my notes on your interviews, I think you might find them interesting," She handed them each an envelope before excusing herself.

Steve stared down at his name scribbled on his envelope.

Danny set his aside and went back to cooking.

"You're not going to read yours?" Steve asked as he opened his.

"I'm not big on therapy, you know that. I don't really care to see what she had to say. I know I've got issues. I don't need to hear it from some stranger," Danny dismissed the letter with a flick of his wrist.

Steve shrugged as he took his letter out to the grill to check on the steaks.

Steve frowned at the words Dana had scribbled on the page.

"Tell him," is all it said. With a huff and roll of his eyes, he shoved the paper back into the envelope. So much for notes on his interview.

Steve plucked the steaks from the coals and placed them on a plate.

"What'd the note say?" Danny asked when Steve walked in with a plate of meat.

"Nothing of interest," Steve shrugged. He tossed the note in the trash as he passed by it.

Danny frowned, but didn't push it. He glanced at his untouched letter. He was curious what Dana had written in his note, but he really didn't need any terrible advice about being more open and honest. That just wasn't an option; not with Steve.


	4. Part 4

Danny was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table the next morning when the note that had been given to him by Dana caught his eye. He never had opened it. With a sigh he stood up to fetch the damn thing.

He sat back down as he unfolded the sheet of paper. Inside it read, "Sometimes admitting something is the hardest thing we can do, but sometimes it is also the most freeing."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Danny quipped as he tossed the letter aside. It made him wonder what Steve's letter had said.

Danny eyed the trash can. Steve had tossed it in there before dinner the night before. He stood, taking his bowl to the sink and debated on looking at the letter. 

Steve was still asleep, and it wasn't like he would ever know that Danny had read it. 

Finally conceding, he opened the lid too see the letter sitting on top. He slipped the page out of his envelope to see the words, "Tell him," on it. 

Dread washed over Danny, was Steve keeping something from him? Did he remember something from the other night? Danny dropped the envelope back into the trash but held onto the note itself. Why would Steve keep something from him? He had always been honest with Steve.

Just then he heard Steve coming down the stairs. Danny hurriedly shoved the note into the envelope with his. 

"Morning, Danny," Steve smiled tiredly as his partner.

"Hey," Danny tried not to show that something was bothering him. He didn't want to jump into an argument so early in the morning.

"You made coffee," Steve smiled at the already full coffee pot.

"Course, I know how you are without your coffee," Danny gave a small smile. He tried to push the thoughts of Steve's note from his mind.

"What's with the constipation face?" Steve frowned as he poured himself a cup.

"I don't have constipation face," Danny scoffed.

"You opened the letter," Steve noted the opened envelope inside.

Danny stiffened slightly.

"She say something you didn't like?" Steve asked gently.

"Something like that," Danny shrugged. He wondered if Steve would admit to whatever it was she'd been talking about on his own.

"Don't let her get to you man," Steve said taking a seat across from Danny.

"Her note clearly didn't bother you," Danny gauged Steve's reaction.

He only gave a shrug, "It didn't say anything I didn't already know."

Danny frowned but decided to change the subject slightly, "You remember anything from the other night?"

"I remember dinner and going to the club. I remember talking to that Jason guy, but not clearly," Steve shrugged.

"That's it?" Danny wanted to believe Steve, but he was clearly keeping something from Danny and he knew he needed to tell him.

"Yeah, why? You remember something?" Steve asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"No, not much," Danny huffed. Was Steve worried about his reaction?

"If you knew something, you'd tell me, right?" Danny asked then. It was driving him crazy not knowing what that letter had meant by 'tell him'. 

"Yeah, of course. I'm just as curious as you are," Steve nodded. 

Danny had known Steve for years and he'd gotten pretty good at telling when his partner was lying, and it just didn't seem like he was. That made the note all that more confusing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve reached across the table to take Danny's hand.

Danny looked down to see their matching silver rings. 

"Is there something I should know?" Danny asked then, his eyes looking up to meet Steve's. 

Steve slowly pulled his hand away, "I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're asking," Steve gave a small smirk, but the playfulness didn't reach his eyes.

"Steve, we've been partners for years. I would hope you trust me, completely," Danny continued, ignoring Steve's comment.

"I do trust you," Steve frowned now.

Danny sighed pulling out the letters from the envelope. He slid Steve's towards him, "Really? Because it doesn't seem like it."

Steve stiffened as he saw the note, "You read it?"

"I was curious. She gave me some fortune cookie bullshit and I wanted to know if she did the same thing to you. But this..." Danny gestured to the paper. "You said it didn't say anything you didn't already know. You know you need to tell me, so tell me."

"Danny," Steve sighed, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"If you know something about the other night, Steven, please it's killing me not knowing," Danny snapped. He was trying not be mad, but he had married the one person he cared about most as a drunken mistake.

"This has nothing to do with our marriage," Steve said, his eyes meeting Danny's again.

Danny deflated some. That was a relief.

"Then what is it about?" Danny pressed, his tone softer now.

"Danny, I really don't think now is a good time to do this," Steve's eyes were almost pleading.

"Do what? Steve, you know I hate secrets and lies, that's what broke Rachel and I," Danny huffed, his patience waning. 

"Don't compare me to her," Steve growled suddenly.

"I'm not, I just..." Danny stood up, running a hand through his blonde hair. He turned back to Steve, "I'm gonna go."

"No, you can't. If the governor finds out then she might not let this annulment happen. I know you're upset, but don't do something you're going to regret," Steve said, jumping to his feet.

"I already have," Danny barked, holding up his left hand to show the ring.

Steve flinched slightly.

Danny turned to walk away when Steve caught his wrist, "Please, I promise to tell you when this is all over but for now just...trust me."

Danny was torn. He did trust Steve, but he clearly didn't share that sentiment.

"Steve, I trust you more than anyone, you know that, but if there's something I need to know, you have to tell me."

"Danny, if I tell you before we get this handled," Steve held up his own left hand, "We may get stuck in a marriage neither of us want for the next year."

"I don't understand how that's going to keep us married for the next year?" Danny threw his hands up.

"Because it's the only way the Governor is gonna be able to keep up together otherwise," Steve answered, his eyes wild with worry.

"Can you stop talking in riddles please and give me a straight answer?" Danny's voice was rising with irritation.

"What I have to say is going to ruin this," Steve gestured between them, "I don't want to lose you, Danny. If the governor finds out, she may use our marriage to keep you around. I don't want that for you."

Danny frowned, "Steve what are you talking about, lose me? You're not gonna lose me. You are my partner. I've always got your back, you know that." His tone was softer now, but now less confused.

Steve didn't respond. The look on his face broke Danny's heart. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, his eyes were wide and glassy. A crease between his brows made him look vulnerable.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't leave until the governor signs off on our annulment papers," Steve's tone was quiet and shaky.

"I promise," Danny took a tentative step towards Steve before pulling him into a hug. He was nervous and worried. What could Steve possibly say that would cause him to think Danny would leave him?

"I love you," Steve whispered, holding onto Danny for dear life.

"I love you too, babe, you know that."

Steve pushed Danny back then, like he'd said the wrong thing.

Danny frowned at his partner.

"No, you don't get it," Steve huffed, "I love you, like I want to be with every day, love you. I'm in love with you."

Danny blinked at Steve, "I'm sorry what?"

"The reason I told Jason to stay away from you was because I was jealous. That's what we fought about, I said Jason wasn't good enough and you said it wasn't up to me." Steve waited nervously for the news to sink in to Danny.

Danny looked at the envelope on the table. Dana's words suddenly made more sense to him.

"She wanted me to admit my feelings," Danny mumbled.

"What?" It was Steve's turn to be confused.

"I feel the same way," Danny mumbled again, looking at Steve with wide eyes. 

Suddenly flashes of a conversation hit Danny.

"Maybe I want you to be with me," Steve gestured to himself.

"Yeah right, like you'd ever return my feelings," Danny scoffed.

"Wait, your feelings? You have feelings for me?" Steve asked, reaching for Danny's hand.

"Of course, how could I not? You're the best thing to ever happen to me," Danny huffed with a drunken pout.

"I feel the same way," Steve's face lit up.

"We already knew," Danny huffed a laugh.

"I'm not following," Steve frowned, he took a cautious step towards Danny.

"That's why we got married, we already did this," Danny gestured between them.

"Did what?" Steve was lost. Danny was the one talking in riddles now.

Danny leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's. Maybe he'd understand now.

"I know pronounce you married; you may kiss."

Danny grabbed Steve, pulling him into a passionate, yet somewhat sloppy kiss. 

Steve broke the kiss with a small gasp.

Danny smiled fondly at his partner, his husband.

"So it wasn't just a drunken joke, we're just a couple idiots in love," Steve laughed lightly. It was a relief knowing the feelings were mutual.

"I much prefer this confession, though jealous Steve is always fun," Danny teased.

"So what does this mean for us?" Steve frowned down at the silver ring, it burned on his finger like a hot coal. He had wanted this. Danny had wanted this.

"I say, we see if the annulment happens. If it does, we let it and maybe in a few years' time we do this the right way, the sober way," Danny shrugged.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we make it work," Danny smiled warmly as he laced his fingers in Steve's, "You think you'd be okay with dealing with me for the rest of our lives?

Steve leaned in close, his lips ghosting over Danny's, "For better or worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you are!!! Hope you like it!!😊


End file.
